The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming continuously linked trays. In particular the present invention provides for a method and an apparatus for forming, moving, filling, sealing and separating continuously linked trays with form, fill, and seal machinery (FFS).
While FFS machinery is known in the art there is a problem associated with the use of such machinery on a set of continuously linked trays as these trays are normally stacked sequentially, right side up and such a stacking arrangement does not lend itself to handling by FFS machinery.
It is preferable to store a continuous chain of trays on either a spool 1 as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B or by nesting trays as shown in FIG. 2A. If the trays are stored on a spool it would be necessary to provide a paper interlay 30 (See FIG. 1A) between layers of trays due to the increasing diameters of the trays as they are wound. This spool system will only work for small trays.
As shown in FIG. 2A the trays can also be stored in a nested arrangement. However in order to nest the continuously linked trays with one tray within the other it is necessary to have every other tray turned in opposing direction so that its bottom surface is turned upward as shown in FIG. 2B.
Thus it would be desirable to provide for an arrangement of trays which could be stored in such a manner as to be readied for FFS operation.